


Collide

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A known gay, F/F, Fanvids, I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find, you and I collide





	

**Author's Note:**

> song credit at the end of the video


End file.
